1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a data display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technology, a network bandwidth is being widened. Accordingly, the volume of content transmitted over a wide area network such as the Internet is also on the increase. Also, a program for performing script processing is embedded in many of the homepages published on the wide area network, and the page structures are modified so that dynamic processing can be performed on the homepages. However, when reading large content or performing script processing, a long time is taken until a homepage is fully displayed. In view of such issue, there is developed technology for caching, in advance, information published on the wide area network such as the Internet (hereinafter, WWW information), and for displaying the WWW information cached in advance when access is requested by a user. In relation to this technology, JP-A-2004-280405 discloses technology for efficiently caching the WWW information.